lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Ciela Ouragan
Biography Basic History Ciela grew up in a fairly wealthy household in Versailles, thanks to her father's main job as a villain. For the most part he would take on assassination jobs and bank heists, and after he successfully returned from each one he would train Ciela in the """villainous arts.""" When she was around eight, her father was getting less and less job opportunities. After a few inactive months without an influx of any good jobs, her father decided to move the family to Manhattan to get closer to some action. He began taking in more money than ever before, and life was good. In 2015, when she was only 13, her father was killed on a job by Alexandra Rossen. When her mother broke the news to her a day later, Ciela was so overcome with grief that she shut herself off from the world completely. She spent around a month in a grieving state, only going out of her room for a few hours at a time. One day, after a particularly loud argument with her mother, she snapped. She wanted the arguing to stop, which caused her powers to activate. In a fit of rage, she blasted her with a gust of wind, sending her crashing out of a window and onto the street below. A tornado quickly began forming inside of her house, so she fled the scene, stumbling into a recruiter for Cerberus on the way. They took her to Cerberus, promising her that everything would be fine. After arriving at Cerberus, Ciela became somewhat more social, but for the most part she remained kind of isolated from the rest of her peers. This was mostly because she would snap at anyone who got too close and was very easily irritable. Power Development During her month of grief, Ciela actually began meditating as a way to take her mind off of things. It was one of the few things that soothed her nerves. After a particularly long session, she opened her eyes to find that most of the objects in her room were floating around her. For the rest of the month, she spent hours at a time practicing with her newfound powers. After she accidentally killed her mother, she realized just how powerful she could be. Once she became an official student at Cerberus, she continued to hone her powers. Abilities Powers Ciela's power is airbending aerokinesis, which allows her to control air in whatever way she pleases. She mainly uses it to lift objects and people, as well as move things away from her. She is also able to to form a tornado if she concentrates hard enough, but it's very easy for her to lose focus. Ciela also utilizes her powers as a mode of transportation, and uses her winds to help her jump from building to building. She figures that with a few more weeks of training, she'll be able to achieve flight. Weaknesses She has an extremely short fuse, and she gets irritated at people very easily. While she can use her powers for extended periods of time, she can lose her concentration fairly easily, which makes her lose control of her powers. Etymology Ciela - Feminine version of the French word ciel, meaning sky. Mauvais - French adjective meaning poor, bad, rough, or wrong (probably more but yknow you get the angstiness) Ouragan - French word for hurricane. y'all im so creative I know Trivia TBA Category:Marvel Theme